xXx: Steady, Ready, or Heady
by VST
Summary: Xander Cage lived life to the fullest. Did you ever wonder why? Perhaps it had a little something to do with that reading assignment Sister Winkler gave when Xander was in the 4th Grade. Years later, in Part 2, when challenged in a pub in Ireland, Triple X doesn't just give one, he gives a triple!
1. Steady, Ready, or Heady

**Steady, Ready, or Heady  
** By VStarTraveler

A slip, a slide, a crash, a fall.  
What lethal risk that little sprawl!  
Such deadly paths they daily tread,  
So care they take or end up dead.

Could happen fast, that tiny slip,  
Their feet fly up, they take a dip,  
The head slams down and hits the floor,  
The breath grows faint, eyes blink no more.

But others see no danger there,  
They make their way without a care.  
They forward go, not brave, not bold,  
Ignoring risks their way may hold.

Most people fall within this realm.  
Their worries, some, don't overwhelm.  
They live their lives accepting chance,  
Let come what may by happenstance.

Then others still, the shooting stars,  
Who live for thrill, who drive fast cars,  
Who jump from planes and climb the peak,  
Whose lives are one big action streak,

They feel the rise, adren'lin rush,  
Excitement flows, their faces flush.  
Forward they go, no worries there,  
Living their life a constant dare.

When worried thoughts our lives we fill,  
What do we miss? Authentic thrill?  
While some don't feel that stirring sway,  
Still others do and charge away!

So care or risk, the choice we make,  
Determines which, the path we take.  
A steady plod? A comet ride?  
Our 'look on life will be our guide.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _When writing this work, I could see little Xander Cage reading a mimeographed copy of the poem handed out by his teacher. He would scratch his head in confusion at the careful person, wonder why the ready-type didn't do more, and fully embrace the exhilaration of the last. When he'd written his four lines or 50 words (whichever was more, of course) explaining his feelings about the poem, he would go up to the roof, take a running leap, and jump the gap to the adjacent building in the orphanage. On coming inside, he'd visit the dispensary to get merthiolate and_ _bandaids_ _for his skinned knees, all while smiling...  
_

 _This work was inspired by the C/P April 2018 Poetry Slam. Six words were determined by a random word generator. At least two of these were required to be used as prompts to inspire the poem. The actual words don't have to be in the poem, but the relationship should be clear. In addition, nouns used could be singular or plural, and verbs could be adjusted for conjugation._

 _In this case, the words were Authentic, Lethal, Blinks, Harmony, Bold, Comet. The words underlined were used in the poem (though authentic probably shouldn't have been!)._

 _Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts._

 _Sincerely,_

 _VST_


	2. Triple X and the Triple Limerick

**Chapter 2: Triple X and the Triple Limerick  
**

 _Some years later, the now-adult Xander Cage, xXx, was one of the shooting stars he'd dreamed of becoming as a child..._

In a pub in Limerick, Ireland, overlooking the Shannon following a day of extreme skydiving over the Irish countryside, four tired but exhilarated men sat around a table drinking dark beer and telling bawdy jokes while waiting for their dates.

"'Eh, I've gotta' limerick!"

"Then let's hear it!"

The man took a deep breath and began:

"There was a beer maker from Stein,  
Whose dark brew was one of a kind,"

His voice changed to a whisper as he finished the rhyme to a chorus of boos.

Xander clapped his friend on the back and said, "Nate, Edward Lear would turn over in his grave at that. A bloody limerick is supposed to be funny if not downright bawdy, and you never, ever trail off on the punchline. Who told you that one, anyway? Your mom? Or maybe your little sister?"

The others roared with laughter as Nate's face reddened. The Canadian looked at his friend and said, "Alright, wise guy, you give us one."

Xander took a swig of his beer and thought for a moment. "Okay, I will."

 **Hot Buns**

There was a handsome baker from Kiel,  
Whose hot buns were extolled with great zeal,  
Smiling women would pinch,  
With a grin he would grinch,  
"If my breads only held such appeal."

There was a pretty woman from Rhine,  
Whose brown eyes and dark locks were quite fine.  
When she met the hot baker,  
She asked him to take her  
Out for drinks while squeezing his 'hind.

When the woman of Rhine slipped him a wink,  
The baker of Kiel knew just what to think,  
"Your agenda, my dear,  
Is most perfectly clear,  
You want my hot buns with your drink."

The young ladies came into the pub just as Xander was concluding the last limerick, and he was soon telling it once more.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _This is another work inspired by the C/P April 2018 Poetry Slam. This time the six randomly generated words were appeal, dark, agenda, revenge, rattle, and perilous. At least two of the words had to be included in or inspire the poem. The words underlined were used._

 _Thanks for reading,  
_

 _VST_


End file.
